Albus Severus Potter et le Retourneur de Temps
by louiszinou
Summary: Les trois jeunes sorciers Albus, Scorpius et Rose se lancent dans une nouvelle aventure plain de découvertes et de nouvelles force obscure, tout se passe bien à Poudlard en se moment mais sa va pas durer long temps ...


_Albus Severus Potter et le Retourneur de Temps : _

_Chapitre 1 : le Poudlard express :_

_19 ans passèrent après la grande bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres, et voilà que Poudlard ouvre ses portes pour une toute nouvelle année. Septembre arrive et les apprenties sorciers prépare leur bagage pour l'école. _

_Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ on entendait le bruit des valises traînées et des ululements que les hiboux lançaient, tous les parents tenez leur enfants par la main pour ne pas les perdre dans la grande foule de sorcières et sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. Dans un coin de la gare on voyait Harry Potter et sa petite famille : _

_-Le Poudlard express, sa fait long temps. Dit Harry en regardant sa femme Ginny. _

_- Évidement le temps passe vite Harry. Lui affirma Ginny._

_Une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui ressemblait à Ginny interrompe leur conversation : _

_-Papa je veux aller avec Albus et James a l'école. S'écria-t-elle. _

_-Lily ce ne sera pas long, tu iras dans deux ans, un peu de patience. dit Harry, Ginny ou sont Albus et James ? _

_-Albus a du mal à conduire sont chariot et je crois que James est partie lui donnait un coup de main. Répondit-t-elle. _

_Soudain un garçon très charmant avec un tain blanc et des yeux verts s'approcha des Potters : -Enfin te voilà Albus, dit Ginny mais ou est James ? Ce garçon était Albus le fils de Ginny et Harry, il était le portrais craché de son père Harry, sauf que lui ne portai ni de lunettes ni de cicatrise sur le front. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux verts de Lily ne pouvaient pas mentir de son identité._

_-Il est déjà dans le train avec Hugo .répondit Albus, enfaite je crois avoir vu mon oncle Ron et Hermione allons les voir. _

_-Mais ou les a tu vu Albus ? s'exclama Harry. _

_-regarder a coter du train c'est Rose, elle ressemblait vraiment trop à sa mère Hermione. Les Potters se dirigèrent alors vers Ron, Hermione et leur fille Rose._

_-Salut tout le monde. Dit Harry. _

_-salut, répondit la famille Weasley d'une même voix. -Vous n'aviez pas croisé Hugo ? Dit Hermione qui a l'air inquiète pour son fils. _

_-Oui, il est avec James dans le train. Répondit Albus sagement. _

_-C'est presque onze heure, préparez-vous. interrompe Harry. _

_-Allé mon chérie au revoir, porte toi bien et n'oublie pas de remettre notre bonjour à Neville et si tu vois James dit lui de m'écrire des lettres. Demanda Ginny. _

_-D'accord maman mais toi aussi tu dois me promettre de m'écrire chaque semaine, ordonna Albus. _

_- Je t'écrirais tout les jours mon poussin adoré. _

_-NON ! Il ne faut pas exagérer maman pas tout les jours. répliqua Albus. _

_-Prend soin de toi Rosie, dit les parents Weasley. _

_-Je serais à la hauteur, les rassura-t-elle. _

_-Vas-y le train va démarrer, faîtes vite Albus et Rose. Dit Ron. _

_Rose et Albus poussèrent leur chariot en avançant vers le Poudlard express, mais Albus s'arrêtas et se tourna vers son père : _

_-Papa et si je me trouvais à Serpentard ? _

_-Albus Severus Potter tu porte le Nam des deux sorciers les plus courageux que je n'ai jamais connu et l'un d'eux était à Serpentard. Mais si tu ne veux pas être à cette maison alors le choixpeau magique ne te mettra jamais là. Dit Harry. _

_-Ah bon ! Mercie papa t'es très gentil. Dit Albus en lui donnant un baiser dans le front. _

_Le train fut sur le point de démarrer alors Albus courra rejoindre rose à bord, les deux cousins se mirent alors à chercher James et Hugo dans tous les compartiments des wagons. Après les avoir trouvés ils s'installaient et déposa leur bagages. James était le mélange parfait entre Ginny et Harry, il avait les cheveux en bataille comme son père, mais il était roux avec les yeux de sa mère, il a passé l'était à faire à son petit frère Albus et ne cessait pas de lui dire que de grand danger l'attendait et lui affirma qu'il allait se retrouver à Serpentard. Hugo lui n'avait rien de différent de son père Ron sauf qu'il portait des lunettes. _

_-Vous vous êtes perdu les petits poussins. dit James qui était mort de rire. _

_-Comment vous allez faire quand vous serait à Poudlard ?demanda Hugo avec un sourire. _

_-C'est très simple. Répondit Rose, on va faire comme vous l'année dernière. _

_-Et on a fait quoi l'année dernière ? Dit James d'un temps curieux. _

_-On va utiliser la carte du maraudeur, Papa me l'avait donné cette année. Continua Albus. _

_-Tu vois James je t'avais dit que c'est facile, il suffi juste de dire (je le jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaises) et après avoir fini on dit (méfait accompli). Répliqua Rose en souriant. _

_-NON, ce n'est pas juste il n'a pas du faire sa, rend la moi Albus fait vite. Dit James. _

_-Allez Albus soi gentil avec nous rend la nous s'il te plait. Précipita Hugo._

_-Vous faites moins les grands hein ! Mais ne rêvez pas de l'avoir cette année et j'ai même la cape d'invisibilité. Dit Albus avec grande fierté. _

_-Quoi ? Alors la c'est vraiment po juste, s'il te plaît petit frère donne moi l'une d'entre elle. Dit James en suppliant Albus. _

_-tan que tu m'as dit s'il te plaît alors on va partager la carte du maraudeur, on se la passe toute les semaines. Proposa Albus. _

_-D'accord, merci t'es trop gentil. Dit James avec un très beau sourire. _

_-Dit moi Rose tu compte aller dans quelles maison ? demanda Albus a sa cousine. _

_-Je ne sais pas trop car après tout c'est le choixpeau qui décide. Répondit-t-elle, et toi t'a une petite idée sur le sujet ? _

_-Moi je ne veux surtout pas être à Serpentard, c'est mon pire cauchemar. Répondit Albus. _

_-Je te parie que tu seras à Serpentard Albus n'est se pas Hugo ? Dit James. _

_-Oui sa c'est sur, le confirma Hugo. Alors James et Hugo se mirent à rigoler sur Albus. _

_-N'écoute pas se qu'ils disent Albus ils le font expert c'est juste pour se moquai de toi, et puis si tu ne veux pas être a Serpentard le choixpeau magique le sera. Dit Rose qui était furieuse contre son cousin et son frère. _

_-Mon père m'avait dit la même chose que toi. Répondit Albus. _

_-Et toi rose tu iras sans doute a Poufsouffle, c'est ton James qui semblai vouloir charrier rose. _

_-Tu ne peux pas te taire une seconde James, t'es vraiment insupportables et je parie que t'a du jeter un sort au choixpeau pour te retrouvait a Gryffondor. Répliqua Rose avec des sombres regards comme ceux de sa mère. _

_James ne sait plus quoi dire alors il a décidait de se taire. _

_-Dit moi alors sœurette si tu ne te retrouve pas a Gryffondor tu vaudras être dans quelle maison ?demanda Hugo. _

_-Serdaigle serait trop bien, même ma mère l'avait voulu quand elle était à notre âge. Répondit Rose. _

_-James comment le choixpeau réussit-il a nous répartir ? demanda Albus. _

_-Il nous arrache le cerveau puis il l'examine et enfin il le rend à sa place. Répondit James. _

_-Mais James là tu exagère trop. Le choixpeau nous répartie dans les différentes maisons en regardons nous faculté tu iras à Gryffondor si tu es courageux, à Serdaigle si t'es intelligent, à Poufsouffle si t'es aimable, et à Serpentard si t'es malin. Expliqua Hugo. _

_- Et comment il fait pour connaitre nos facultés ? se demanda Albus. _

_-Le choixpeau magique n'est pas un chapeau ordinaire, celui là est un chapeau penseur. Dit Rose. _

_Vers midi et demi ils entendirent un chariot dans le couloire du wagon qui s'avançait vers leur compartiment et une très gentil femme glissa leur porte en disant : _

_-vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ? demanda-t-elle avec un très grand et beau sourire. _

_-je prends dix Chocogrenouille et des Déragés Surprise de Bertie Crochue. Répondit Albus. _

_-Sa te fera sept mornilles et 2 noises mon bonhomme. Dit la femme souriante. _

_ Albus. _

_-Merci. Répliqua-t-elle. _

_Apres que le chariot de friandises passe un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux blancs du même âge que Rose et Albus tenant en sa main son chariot de livre et de fournitures scolaires ouvre la porte du compartiment et dit : _

_-Salut _

_-Salut répondit tout le monde mais James ne dit rien. _

_- puis-je me joindre à vous ? Car personne ne veut de moi. _

_-Oui, soit les biens venus parmi nous mais tu peux nous dire qui est tu ? demanda Hugo. _

_-je suis Scorpius Malefoy, répondit-t-il. _

_-Je sais qui tu es le fils de Drago Malefoy, tu ne peux pas être avec nous c'est hors de question. Dit James qui a l'aire ne pas aimait les Malefoy. _

_- CALME-TOI JAMES SA SUFFIE. cria Rose. Enchanté de t'avoir connu Scorpius, je suis Rose Weasley et lui c'est mon frère Hugo Weasley, et eux deux c'est mes cousins Albus et James Potter. Soit la bienvenue. _

_-C'est un honneur de vous avoir connu Scorpius. Dit Albus en lançant un très beau regard, tien prend ses deux Chocogrenouilles. _

_-Merci Scorpius. _

_-Y'a pas de merci entre amie. Affirma Albus. _

_-Comment t'a osé venir te joindre à nous ? dit James qui ne supporter pas du tout Scorpius, ton père est un mangemort. _

_- Non ! Je te défends de parler du male sur mon père Potter et puis il n'est plus un mangemort même il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Se défendu le jeune Malefoy. _

_-tu n'es pas les bienvenues hors de ma vu. Répliqua l'ainé des Potters. _

_Scorpius pris ses bagages et se dirigea vers la porte mais Albus l'empêcha : _

_-James ! Mr Malefoy et l'un des amies de papa et il n'est pas un mangemort si il en été vraiment il aurait du se retrouver à Azkaban avec les autres, et en plus se n'est pas de la faute de Scorpius s'il en était vraiment, Scorpius tu peux regagner ta place et n'écoute pas ce que mon frère te dit. _

_Le jeune Malefoy retourna s'assoir a coté de Rose et Albus. James ne savez pas quoi dire car d'un coté son frère l'a convaincu que Scorpius n'était pour rien mais de l'autre coté il n'aimait pas les gens fière et hautain telle que Drago Malefoy. Mais se que James ignorer c'est que Mr Malefoy n'est plus le même et il a carrément changé. Le silence s'installa dans le compartiment et soudain : _

_-Enfaite tu compte aller dans quelle maison ? demanda Rose à Scorpius avec gentillesse. _

_Cette question a mit Scorpius dans un sale état car il a trop pas envie d'être a Serpentard mais après quelque secondes il décide enfin de lui répondre mais avant qu'il le fasse James intervient en disant : _

_-C'est sur qu'il sera à Serpentard la maison ou tout le monde a male tourner telle que son père, et cela dès que le choixpeau aura effleuré sa tête. _

_-La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas être à Scorpius fortement. _

_- Rassure-toi, tout se passera bien. Lui dit Rose. _

_-J'ai peur que mon nom me trahit, et le choixpeau décide de m'envoyait à Serpentard. _

_-C'est sur que tu sera à Serpentard, dit Hugo et James d'une même voix. _

_-vous deux taisez vous, cria Rose, Scorpius le nom n'a rien à voir avec la répartition tout se qui compte c'est ton courage et ta loyauté, et puis si tu ne désir pas être un Serpentard, tu ne le seras pas. Le rassura Rose. _

_-Fait confiance à Rose elle a toujours Albus. _

_Rose devint toute rouge et pour camoufler sa elle dit : _

_- Regarder on va presque arriver alors en doit allé maitre nos robes de sorciers. Moi je vais me changer dans un compartiment de fille. Dit Rose. _

_-OK. Répondit tout le monde. Rose sort du compartiment et ferma la porte derrière elle. _

_Après que tt le monde finissent d'enfiler leur robes, Scorpius a dit à Albus : _

_-Moi je vais aller me promener dans les couloirs jusqu'à se que Rose reviens. _

_-Ok, répondit Albus mais fait vite car on va presque arriver. _

_- D'accord. _

_Scorpius ouvre la porte et sort du compartiment, ce dernier était entrain de se baladai dans tout les wagons et soudain il vu Rose courir suivie par trois garçon qui voulaient la rattraper. Le petit Malefoy ne savait pas quoi faire mais il se disait qu'il devait l'aider car elle était très gentil avec lui dans le compartiment alors il prit sa baguette la pointa sur les trois jeunes sorciers et cria : _

_-CRACHE LIMASSE. _

_Les trois garçons se mirent alors à cracher des limasse géante, Rose était très reconnaissante pour Scorpius et le remercia puis elle alla raconter sa à Albus James et son frère Hugo, James semblait très mal en point car il avait eu tord à propos de Scorpius tandis que Hugo et Albus le remercièrent, le Poudlard express s'arrêta et les élève se mirent à descendre un par un et soudain une voix familière dit : _

_-Les premières années par ici. Un géant avec a peu pré 4 mètre de long avec une longe barbe noire corbeau qui lui descendait sur le ventre avec des yeux noir en dirait deux petit scarabées au milieu du désert car ton son visage était entouré de cheveux, c'était sans doute Hagrid le garde chasse et le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Albus s'approcha de lui et se dernier inclina sa tête vers Albus et dit : _

_-OH Harry c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous voir, oh désolé je voulais dire Albus c'est sa ? _

_-Oui, Oui c'est moi et toi tu devras être Hagrid n'est se pas ? _

_-Exactement, Comment va tes parents? demanda Hagrid _

_-Ils vont très bien merci. Répondit Albus. Ils m'on trop parlé de toi eux et oncle Ron et Hermione. _

_-Si tu leur écrie une lettre passe leur un bonjour de ma Hagrid._

_-D'accord je le ferais. Dit le jeune Potter. _

_-OH que le temps passe vite je me souviens le 1er jour ou Harry était venu ici à Poudlard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione ? dit Hagrid avec les yeux qui brillait de larme. _

_-Et oui. Confirma Albus. _

_Soudain Rose arrive et chuchota à Albus en lui disant : _

_-C'est qui se géant qui te parlait depuis tout à l'heure ? Tout le monde a peur de lui adresser la parole et même de s'approcher de lui. _

_-Du calme Rose, c'est Hagrid l'amie de nos parents il est très Albus avec une voix basse. _

_En ce moment Hagrid fixé Rose des yeux c'est comme s'il l'avait déjà vu et puis il se disait que c'est sans doute la fille à Hermione car tellement Rose se comporter comme sa mère il ne pouvait po se tromper de son identité. _

_-Toi t'es sans doute la fille de Hermione, tu lui ressemble trop vous avez les mêmes manières. Interrompra Hagrid. _

_-Oui tout à fait, dit Rose. Ravie de t'avoir connu. _

_-allons-y nous ne perdons pas trop de temps. _

_Hagrid emmena les élèves avec lui vers le lac et tout le monde se mit à partager les baraque de quatre places, Albus et Rose allèrent s'assoir à coté de Hugo et James mais leur baraque était pleine alors ils poursuivirent leur route en cherchant une baraque vide. Scorpius qui était assis tout seul dans une baraque appela Rose et Albus pour le rejoindre. _

_-Merci Scorpius, dit Rose et Albus. _

_-De rien. Répliqua le petit Malefoy. _

_En se moment là en entendit les cries de joies lançaient des élèves qui traversaient le lac enchanté sur les baraque en voyant le grand château de Poudlard brillait de lumières sous le ciel étoilé et tout le monde avait hâte de franchir ses grandes portes et commencer leur aventures. _

_-Scorpius on a presque oublié de te le dire, enfaite je suis le fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley et Rose c'est la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Dit Albus qui a l'air trop heureux de voir Poudlard. _

_-Je le sais car mon père m'a trop parlé d'eux tous. Dit Scorpius, on arrive vas-y préparez vous pour descendre. _

_-Tout le monde descend, et que tout le monde me suit. Cria Hagrid._


End file.
